Quidditch
by HeddersTheOwl
Summary: Ron has been an idiot during Quidditch yet again, but his surliness has sparked something wonderful for his best friend and little sister


Shouldering her broom with a huff, Ginny stormed from the Quidditch changing rooms, fuming. She was getting tired of Harry never telling Ron to shut up when he started getting surly, which was happening all too often these days. Just because Ron started yet another squabble with Hermione doesn't mean that he can be aggressive to the team, and just because Harry was his best friend doesn't mean he should keep making allowances for him. "He's not even very good at Keeping anyway," muttered Ginny, kicking a stone on her way down the corridor to the Common room. "Ginny!" called an out of breath voice from behind her and she whirled round, ready to reprimand Harry for sticking up for Ron despite his blatant rudeness. It wasn't Harry however, but Dean. She was surprised; their relationship hadn't exactly ended on the best of terms. "Er, yes Dean?"  
"I was just wondering, um, there's a Hogsmead trip coming up and, well, I still really like you so, um, could we, you know, give it another chance?"  
"Dean," Ginny said tiredly, "we've been through this. We don't work as a couple. I'm really sorry but I can't- we just won't- you're not'"  
"I'm not Harry?" Dean supplied sadly, looking down at her bright brown eyes with a small smile, "yeah. I thought so."  
Ginny looked away. "I'm sorry Dean," she said to the wall. Dean ruffled her hair and left her with the word, "Hope Potter knows how lucky he is to have you."

She leaned against the wall as he went, putting her broom beside her and de-ruffling her hair. So, was it that obvious she still liked Harry? Why did it seem like everyone knew apart from the boy in question? Footsteps and voices were coming towards her but she didn't really care. Just so long as it wasn't-"Hey, Ginny! What are you still doing here?"- Ron. Great. Harry was with him too. Perfect. "Well Ron, funnily enough, my Quidditch practice got held up because someone was being a prat to the rest of the team. I'll give you three guesses as to who it was" said Ginny sarcastically, making Ron fire up again.  
"Just because you couldn't score any points this practise session doesn't mean I'm a prat!"  
The atmosphere suddenly became so thick that you would need a chainsaw to cut it. You could almost hear Ginny's anger sizzling. Harry tried to diffuse the tension a little, "Ron, just leave it mate. Go get started on that charms homework or something." Ron was about to round on Harry when he saw there was no way he was going to win this argument so he slouched off, muttering "yeah" and "serves you right" under his breath as he went, evidently trying to convince himself he wasn't running away from a fight. Most of Ginny's anger left with Ron and the rest of it followed as she looked up at Harry's concerned face. She cursed inwardly; he shouldn't still have this effect on her. Absorbed in her self-annoyance, when Harry fianlly spoke to her she jumped. "He doesn't mean it you know. You're the best chaser I've ever seen." Ginny pushed herself off the wall and stood very close to Harry, staring into his beautiful green eyes behind his glasses. He was suprised but didn't back away. Ginny's heart was thudding loudly in her chest as she reached up and took off them off, folding them gently in her hand. "You know that's not the compliment I want to hear from you," Ginny said softly, putting her hand up to the back of his neck. "What do you want me to say?" Harry whispered back, seemingly awestruck. Ginny stretched up on her tip-toes and kissed him once gently, "I love you." Harry blinked and then smiled wider than Ginny had ever seen him smile before. He hugged her tightly and swung her around in a circle, laughing, before setting her back on the floor carefully. "Of course I love you. How could anyone not love you? You're perfect" said Harry, still beaming like an idiot. Ginny started grinning too, pulling him down for another kiss. Ron was going to have a fit when he found out but at that moment they were both so blissfully happy that neither of them cared a bit.


End file.
